


Beauty Is In The Eyes Of The Beholder

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Siren’s Spell (TGQ Little Mermaid AU) [5]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Disaster Gays Kyu and Ryu, Fluff, Human Ryu, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman Kyu, RyuKyu - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: In which a human and a merman love each other way too much and end up kissing on a rock, or:“Do you know what makes me more excited than any mystery, any sum of money ever could?”“N-no?”“You, Kyu.”
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu
Series: Siren’s Spell (TGQ Little Mermaid AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Beauty Is In The Eyes Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> A little spice to the mostly rated-G AU of mine

“We didn’t get to find that chest that you promised we would go find.” Ryu muttered, moving to place his hand over the merman’s smaller one. “I wanted to find it.”   
  


The merman laughed and gave the human’s hand a squeeze after flipping their positions with the flick of his wrist. “Don’t worry, there’s always tomorrow!” 

Ryu sighed and shrugged, linking their fingers. “I suppose.” He murmured, trailing off. Glancing at Kyu out of the corner of his eye, he found himself asking, “Kyu?”

Kyu nodded with a soft hum, “Yeah?” 

“Would you like to meet up with me at sundown tomorrow,” the lavender haired male asked softly, his eyes gleaming. “On shore?” 

“Aren’t we going to anyway? To find that chest?” 

“I’m not asking for that, Kyu.” 

“Then just what—” Kyu began, before his eyes went wide, trailing off; all words dying on his tongue.

  
Ryu watched the merman, the corners of his mouth trembling with the force of a smile as Kyu’s face flushed, if possible, an even brighter red; realization slowly dawning on his face. Tilting his head and scooting closer to the merman beside him on the boulder, Ryu whispered, “Is that a no?” 

Kyu shook his head quickly. “N-no!” He gasped hoarsely. 

Kyu raised an eyebrow as he watched Kyu scramble to slap his hands over his mouth. “So it  _ is _ a no?” 

Kyu let out a muffled groan from behind his fingers and shook his head, his cheeks now glowing crimson. “N-no, it isn’t.. I-I mean—” he stammered. Realizing that he was getting nowhere, the merman slapped his tail down onto the water and groaned, “Ah, fuck it!”

Ryu resisted the urge to pump his fist and smiled widely at Kyu, wiggling his eyebrows in a seductive manner. “So,” he grinned as he leaned in closer to the merman’s face, lips tickling his ear, “it’s a date then.” 

Kyu spluttered and flailed as he felt Ryu’s lips peck his cheek before ghosting over his jaw and trailing kisses all around his flushed face. Raising his hands to shield his face, the merman shook his head wildly, brown hair swaying in all directions. “Quit it!” 

“Why?” Ryu asked softly, his lips tickling Kyu’s jaw as he moved along the pale skin. “Are you not enjoying yourself ?”

Kyu stopped pushing the lavender haired man away and slowly sat himself up on the rock, letting Ryu do as he pleased; instead occupying himself with his painted nails. “It’s not that..” he muttered. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Ryu smirked against Kyu’s jaw, quickly nibbling on it, successfully earning a high squeal from his boyfriend before grabbing his face and mushing their lips together. Moving his mouth against Kyu’s, the taller latter swiped his tongue over the merman’s lower lip to ask if it was alright for them to go a bit further. 

The merman complied by slowly opening his mouth, letting the con artist slowly fit it with him, their tongues immediately entangling. 

Kyu stiffened as Ryu’s hands gently crept down to his back. Trying to tease the merchant, he muttered, “What’s this? Can’t keep your hands to yourself?” 

Ryu shook his head slightly, hugging the merman close and pressing harder against his mouth, kissing him with all the feelings he could muster. “Not when you make it so hard to.” He hissed. 

Raising his trembling arms, the merman slowly locked them around Ryu’s neck, accidentally tangling his fingers in his hair. 

The lavender haired man sighed happily as their tongues tangled and untangled again, dancing to the other’s tune. The feel of the merman’s hands gripping at him for dear life and his fingers tangled in his hair have him goosebumps. Being able to kiss and hug the merman like this was a rare occurrence for the both of them, since he had his hands quite full most of the time and Kyu feared the nets.

Ryu closed his eyes and let the soft waving of the sea behind them take him away. He opened his mouth and caught the merman’s bottom lip with his teeth, nibbling in the soft skin hungrily, eager to taste as much of him as he could. Kissing Kyu deeply again, he continued to bite on the soft lips that he loved so much, enjoying every second. 

“Mm..” Kyu tried to murmur, rendered breathless, as the merchant slowly pulled away for a breather, their lips separating with a light smack, moist and red, before slamming back against him. “R-Ryu..  _ mmh _ !”

“Oh well,” the merchant mumbled, pulling away from Kyu, cupping his face, kissing his cheek instead. “That was much too short, though.”

Kyu mumbled sheepishly, “There’s always tomorrow,”

Ryu grinned at his boyfriend. “Ah?” He hummed removing his hands from the merman’s face and using them to pull him close to him in a comforting hug instead, happy that he managed to make his lips swell and blossom as bright of a red like his cheeks. “Good!” He cheered, smiling at Kyu, sparkling teeth and all. “So, did you enjoy it?” 

“Y-yeah,” the merman stuttered, wincing as his lips stung, thumbing them gently with his left thumb. “But next time, go easy on the teeth, okay? I’m not used to all this humanly affection yet.”

“Humanly affection?” Ryu echoed. “Really?”

“Okay, okay.” Kyu laughed softly behind his hand and leaned as close as he could to Ryu in his arms before softly pecking his cheek. “It’s fine,” he replied. “I enjoy them  _ somewhat _ ?” His voice rose slightly with question at the end, unintended, making the human laugh.

“ What ?” Ryu gasped, eyes wide. “What is this? Kyu, being slightly honest?”

“Oh shut up,” Kyu scoffed with the swish of his shimmering tail. “And, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad, I suppose.”

“I knew that it was only a matter of time,” Ryu teased, “before you would come to your senses, _ my dear.” _

“ Ryu, why do you have to do this to me?!”  Kyu wailed, hiding his burning face in his hands, peeking out from between his fingers.

Ryu beamed at the merman, giving a small laugh at the utter shock on his face before turning away from him and gazing back out at the sea, his dark eyes blazing. “You know,” he began, “the sea sure is beautiful.”

Kyu nodded and leaned his head onto the frenchman’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist as they snuggled, shaded by the sunset. “It is.” He agreed softly, letting a small smile slip onto his lips. “The sea.” 

“But you know what else is really beautiful?” The merchant asked with a soft look taking over his face. “Do you know what else is so beautiful that it takes my breath away— makes me more excited than any mystery or any sun of money ever could?” 

“Hmm,” Kyu hummed, “no.” His tail swayed lazily as he murmured to himself before a pair of hands took his own once more, prompting him to look up. “What  _ are _ you doing?” 

Gazing into Kyu’s sparkling brown irises, Ryu gripped his boyfriend’s hands in his own and smiled at him like he was his everything. 

_ Well, he was.  _

“Ryu?”

“Do you know who’s so beautiful that he makes my heart skip beats every time I lay my eyes on him?”

Kyu shook his head. “No?” he asked, hesitant as Ryu smiled slowly at him. “What can be more beautiful than the ocean?” 

“You don’t know? You really _don’t_ know?”

“N-no!” Kyu squeaked, cheeks glowing. “A-and you’re too close!”

Ryu ignored the merman’s protests with a small smile and brought Kyu’s hands to his mouth, kissing his knuckles before taking a deep breath and whispering, 

“ _You,_ _ Kyu _ .”


End file.
